Déjame Equivocarme
by RosaUchiha
Summary: "El, un chico estudioso, sin amigos, amante de la música, abandona su hogar y su destinado futuro en la empresa familiar para convertirse en un fotógrafo profesional. Ella, una camarera que paga sus estudios universitarios que vive sola tras la muerte de sus padres y de su madrina. Ambos comenzaran a compartir una relación especial a través de la música...


Hola a todos/as luego de más de 4 meses sin aparecer por aquí he vuelto para traerles esta nueva historia que no pude mantenerla más en mi cabeza y quise compartirla con ustedes.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que si me pertenece.

Pairing: SASUSAKU, Naruhina e Itakoha (ya verán al final del capítulo)

Advertencias: AU (Universo Alternativo) y Lemon.

Fic type: Songfic (Las canciones estarán en cursiva y subrayadas).

Nota: Gran parte de dicha historia será narrada por Sasuke Uchiha.

_Agradezco a Yam Evans por su gran apoyo y sobretodo ser la fuente de inspiracion para poder escribir esta historia. _

_(__la historia no esta basada en hechos reales xD__)_

Puedo recomendarles pasarse por su perfil _**Yam Evans **_y les recomiendo que lean _"The room",_ _"Cerezos en Lagrimas" _entre otras de sus historias.

.

Sin más que decir los dejo y nos vemos al final del capítulo.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Sumary:**"El, un chico estudioso, sin amigos, amante de la música, abandona su hogar y su destinado futuro en la empresa familiar para convertirse en un fotógrafo profesional. Ella, una camarera que paga sus estudios universitarios que vive sola tras la muerte de sus padres y de su madrina. Ambos comenzaran a compartir una relación especial a través de la música. Aunque sus gustos musicales sean diferentes al igual que sus personalidades, sentirán esa inevitable atracción el uno por el otro. "

.

.

.

**"Cuando regreso a la habitación, la veo. Sentada en mi cama, sosteniendo mi guitarra con sus pequeñas manos, en un intento de cubrir su desnudes con la misma. Yo solo me limito a observarla en silencio desde la puerta.**

**"El estar cerca de ti hace que me sienta un debilucho." **

**Como siempre ella es tan despistada que no se ha percatado de mi presencia. **

—**Siento mucha envidia de mi propia guitarra. — Exclame llamando su atención mientras ella me sonría."**

.

**.**

_**Déjame equivocarme.**_

Desde pequeño mis padres siempre me han enseñado lo que es bueno y malo, lo que se hace y lo que no.

_"Lo hacemos porque te queremos"_

_"Solo queremos lo mejor para vos porque te amamos"_

Estas eran una de las tantas frases que mis padres me repetían. A mis 7 años como todo niño a esta edad era ingenuo e inocente creí esas palabras hasta que a mis 17 años. Todo comenzó en un día normal para mí, sonaba el despertador, me levantaba perezosamente de la cama, procuraba darme un baño para despertarme. No era de los que desayunaba, siempre aprovechaba esos momentos donde mis padres en la mayoría de las mañanas no estaban para sermonearme.

_"El desayuno es la comida más importante del día."_

El motivo de su ausencia por la mañana era el trabajo, mi padre Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre serio y trabajador , Su mirada filosa de ojos negros era lo que más se destaca a la hora de observarlo. Lleva el cabello negro hasta los hombros y usualmente esta vestido de traje. El dirige "Sharingan Corp." una de las más importantes empresas de Estados Unidos dedicada a publicidad y mi madre Mikoto Uchiha , una mujer sumamente hermosa de cabello largo y negro y ojos del mismo color. Siempre estaba vestida a la moda según ella me informaba. Es dueña de un local de ropa femenina llamada "Luna Nueva."

Tome mi moral y salí de la casa camino a la escuela, con mi uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca con el emblema del colegio prestigioso Konoha High School y un pantalón azul oscuro. No me gustaba ir en auto así que todos los días tomaba el colectivo era suficientemente molesto ver como todos mis compañeros de clase competían por quien se bajaba del mejor auto o quién era el miserable que solo estaba en esta escuela por sus altas notas. En mi caso no podían decirme nada ya que sabían mi condición económica por mi apellido y mis notas siempre sobresalían sobre los demás. Realmente nunca me importo socializar con ninguno de ellos. Yo iba al colegio a estudiar no a socializar ni hacer amigos.

El timbre sonó, avisándonos que la clase de Orochimaru nuestro profesor de historia comenzaría. Todos tomamos asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares yo me estaba en el medio del aula.

—Buenos días a todos. —Decía un hombre de cabello largo atado en una coleta, camisa blanca y pantalón negro que cargaba entre sus manos un maletín marrón que dejaba sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

—Buenos días profesor Orochimaru. —Todos lo saludamos.

—La clase de hoy será especial. —Exclamo con una sonrisa que nos dedicaba a todos mientras nos miraba. —hoy estudiaremos historia pero no la historia que venimos estudiando sino la historia de ustedes mismos.

Todos lo mirábamos un tanto confundidos. Entre murmullos escuchaba a mis compañeros decir cosas como "genial tendremos la hora libre, voy a aprovechar para dormir y esto es tan aburrido como sus clases de historia pasada que a nadie le interesa."

—Cálmense, guarden silencio por favor y préstenme su atención. — Hablaba nuestro profesor mientras nos daba la espalda y se disponía a escribir en el pizzaron.

_¿Cual es tu sueño?_

_¿Que es lo que te gusta?_

_¿Que te gustaría ser cuando seas mayor?_

—Hoy aprenderé de ustedes. — Hizo una pausa mientras se volteaba a vernos. —Olviden que esto será evaluado y traten de participar.

—¿Es obligatorio? — Preguntaba uno de mis compañeros de banco.

—No, aquellos que no estén interesados pueden retirarse. — Respondió nuestro profesor.

La mayoría salía del salón saltando y gritando mientras tanto solo unos cinco de nosotros quedamos en el salón, yo era uno de ellos, que odia decir, soy curioso quiero saber además después de todo no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Me fastidiaban mis compañeras que insistían en llamar mi atención cosa que no lograban y mis compañeros eran unos idiotas.

—Chicos saquen una hoja e intenten responder las preguntas del pizzaron. Tienen tiempo hasta que finalice la clase. — Nos dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

Veamos me dije a mi mismo mientras solté un suspiro. Leí en mi mente la primera pregunta:

*¿Cuál es tu sueño?...

Mi sueño es diriguir la empresa como lo hace mi padre. Miento, ese no es mi sueño, es el sueño de mi padre, sueña con que yo dirija la empresa familiar en el futuro. Mi sueño es como el de cualquier chico de 17 años que apenas sabe tocar un par de cover de sus canciones favoritas.

_"Mi sueño es ser un músico famoso reconocido en el mundo."_

¿Reconocido en el mundo?... Bueno creo que esa parte exagere, aun así no pienso borrar mi respuesta. Sigamos con la siguiente.

*¿Que es lo que te gusta?...

_"Me gusta tocar la guitarra y tomar fotografías."_

Bien, solo me queda una y termino.

*¿Que te gustaría ser cuando seas mayor?...

Nunca lo había pensado, es decir, se que debo dirigir la empresa porque según mi padre es lo que corresponde. La empresa solo puede ser dirigida por aquellos que lleven el apellido Uchiha pero yo...como Uchiha no quiero ser lo que mi padre quiere que sea...no quiero eso para mi futuro...

_"Cuando sea mayor me gustaría ser..."_

—Sasuke, Sasuke, la clase termino. —Me repetía mi maestro que tenía en frente mío mientras yo despertaba de mis pensamientos y notaba que la clase había terminado y mis compañeros ya habían salido del aula.

—Aun no termino.— Le dije al tiempo que tomaba mi lapicera fingiendo que estaba a punto de escribir. El tomo una silla que estaba detrás, la coloco de manera de estar frente a mi pupitre.

—Déjame ayudarte a terminar Sasuke. —Decía mientras tomaba mi hoja. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Un silencio se apodero en el lugar.

—Bien, Sasuke, esto es muy interesante. — Exclamo sonriéndome.

Tenía esa sonrisa de orgullo que yo conocía perfectamente cuando me entregaba mis trabajos y exámenes, soy su mejor alumno.

—¿Dudas de lo vayas a ser en el futuro?¿Por esa razón no has respondido a la última pregunta?. — Me pregunta mirándome seriamente en un tono desanimado.

Esta decepcionado de saber que su mejor alumno no sabe qué hacer con su vida, que no proyecta nada a futuro.

—Si. — dije mientras apartaba la mirada hacia un costado.

—Es normal, yo a tu edad no supe responderla, siendo sincero nunca imagine ser profesor de historia. Esto es lo que hace maravillosa la vida... —Hizo una pausa —nunca sabes lo que te espera, aunque planes las cosas siempre se presenta en nuestro camino ese algo que lo cambia todo.

Al escuchar esas palabras comprendí cual era el punto al que quería llegar y comencé a hablar.

—Mi padre espera que siga el negocio familiar pero yo solo quiero ser un fotógrafo.

—¿Un fotógrafo?. —Exclamaba curioso y luego me dedico una leve sonrisa.

—Si, quiero ser un fotógrafo. — Dije con toda seguridad para que notara lo decidido que estoy.

—...poder viajar por el mundo, conocer diferentes lugares. — Dicho estas palabras escribí...

_"Cuando sea mayor me gustaría ser un fotógrafo."_

Le entregue dicha hoja.

—Sasuke, quiero que le avises a tus padres que quiero hablar con ellos. — Me decía mi maestro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Si, les avisare. —Exclame antes de salir de allí.

Después del receso. El transcurso de las demás clases fueron de lo mas normal.

.

.

.

Ahora me encontraba en casa, no era una mansión ni una casa humilde pero si grande. Era hora de cenar, el único momento del día en que nos reuníamos todos, bueno no todos, solo yo, mi madre y mi padre. Mi hermano Itachi Uchiha que me llevaba cinco años no estaba presente. La razón de su ausencia se debe a que vive un tanto apartado de la ciudad junto a su esposa Kohana con la excusa de que ambos les gustaba la tranquilidad. Con tan solo veintidós años ya estaba casado con una chica quien fue su amiga de la infancia y que por arreglo de mis padres y los de ella, los obligaron a comprometerse hasta casarse con el objetivo de agrandar más el negocio familiar. A los veinte años Itachi se entero cuando fue anunciado en la celebración de su cumpleaños. Mi hermano estaba en total desacuerdo pero para ese entonces él y kohana estaban saliendo, yo era el único que lo sabía. Luego de muchas discusiones, ambas familias quedaron sorprendidas al enterarse que la relación era real cuando vieron en revistas y televisión que la joven diseñadora Kohana Reed estaba siempre acompañada de Itachi, realmente no esperaban que surgiera una relación verdadera después de las infinidad de veces que mi hermano decía que no quería comprometerse. Al fin al cabo tanto los Reed y Uchihas quedaron conformes con la relación porque simplemente les importaban los negocios, que el matrimonio fuera real o mentira no les interesaba.

Realmente echaba de menos a mi hermano mayor. Di un suspiro que mi madre pudo notar

—¿Estas cansado cariño?. —Me pregunto mi madre.

—No, es que tengo que decirles algo a ambos.

—¿De qué se trata?. — Ahora era mi padre el que preguntaba con un tono de disgusto.

—El profesor de historia quiere hablar con ustedes mañana. —Exclame mientras por debajo de la mesa jugaba con mis dedos.

—Cariño sabes que no es posible tanto yo como tu padre estamos con mucho trabajo. —Exclamaba ella tratando de que comprendiera.

—¿Por qué tu profesor quiere hablar con nosotros?¿acaso te esta yendo mal en la materia?— Dijo de manera cortante.

—No, claro que no, tengo excelentes notas en la materia. —Exclame muy nervioso.

—Entonces solo quiere hablar con nosotros para infórmanos de lo que ya sabemos ¿no es así?.

—No lo sé. —respondí.

El resto de la cena nos la pasamos en silencio.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, la misma rutina. La clase del profesor Orochimaru volvió a ser la misma. Nos daba un capitulo de un libro para que leyéramos y respondiéramos las preguntas. El timbre sonó, me levante de mi asiento y me acerque hasta su escritorio.

—Aquí tiene profesor. — Exclame al extenderle mi trabajo.

—Lo siento pero mis padres no podrán venir a hablar con usted.

—Esta bien Sasuke, toma asiento por favor. —Me decía mientras sacaba una carpeta de su maletín y yo tomaba asiento para quedar enfrente de su escritorio.

—Mira estas a un año de cumplir tus dieciocho años creo que es tiempo que empiece a tratarte como un adulto ¿no crees?— Esclamaba mientras sacaba unas hojas de aquella carpeta. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

—Veras me tome el atrevimiento de hablar con los demás profesores y todos están de acuerdo en que tienes gran potencial, te destacas en la mayoría de las materias, incluso varios me han hablamos muy bien de ti. Por eso quiero darte esto. — Me entrego una planilla que decía "Curso intensivo de fotógrafo Profesional" Eran unas veinte hojas que explicaban que el curso dura dos años y se realizaba durante los fines de semana. Pedía como requisito la aprobación de profesores y mi boleta con calificaciones.

—El primer año no tendrás que pagar porque corre como gasto que el colegio pagara por ti pero el segundo deberás esforzarte y pagar por tu cuenta como el adulto que serás. ¿Qué opinas? . Esta es tu oportunidad.

—Si, es mi oportunidad... mi oportunidad de cumplir mi meta en la vida. — Luego de estrechar la mano de mi maestro salí del salón con una sonrisa.

Esa tarde me encontraba en mi habitación mientras completaba la planilla pensaba como debía decirle a mis padres que estudiaría para ser un fotógrafo que no sería el que estará al frente de la empresa.

De pronto escuche un golpeteo en mi puerta.

—¿Sasuke, estas ahí? — Exclamaba esa voz de alguien que conocía muy bien.

Abro la puerta y allí estaba Itachi , su cabello largo atado con una coleta y dos debajo de sus ojos era lo que lo diferenciaba de mi. Ademas de que me lleva cinco años. Esta vestido con camisa blanca una corbata negra, saco y pantalón e incluso zapatos del mismo color.

—¿Como estas?. —Me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien, ¿y tú?. — Exclame mientras intentaba hacerme a un lado y dejarlo pasar pero no lo hizo.

—Bien.—Respondió mientras me entregaba una bolsa de papel de una marca de ropa elegante.

—¿Qué es esto?. — Pregunte mientras veía el contenido de la bolsa.

Al abrirlo note que era un traje similar al que llevaba puesto él.

—Nuestra madre te lo manda dijo que te lo pongas porque vendrán a la casa mucha gente importante. —Me dijo.

Dicho eso m dejo con la excusa de que su esposa lo estaba esperando abajo ya que no le agradaba quedarse sola con nuestros padres.

Había terminado de vestirme, estaba frente al espejo. —Parezco un pingüino vestido así. —Exclame quejándome.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras y note que la casa parecía está poblada de amigos de mis padres y gente que trabajaba con ellos vestidos de etiqueta.

—Sera una noche larga. —suspire con fastidio. —Si había algo que mas odiaba era estar en estas reuniones, detesto a este tipo de gente.

—Así parece. —Decía mi hermano que estaba junto a Kohana al final de las escaleras.

—Hola Sasuke tanto tiempo, mira lo mucho que haz crecido. —exclamaba una mujer de cabello corto negro con un vestido de tirantes azul que llegaba hasta más abajo de sus rodillas y de tacos que hacia juego con él.

—Hola Kohana, ¿saben que está pasando aquí?¿Porque hay tanta gente en la casa?

—No lo sé. —Decía Itachi intentando buscar con la mirada a nuestros padres. Una mano femenina se apoyo en mi hombro, era la mano de mi madre.

—Sasuke, cariño te ves tan guapo.— Exclamaba mientras me arreglaba la corbata que tanto me había costado poner. No tengo porque describir a mi madre como esta vestida ella es hermosa con cualquier cosa que vista y no lo digo porque soy su hijo.

—Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien. —Me decía mientras me jalaba hasta un rincón de la casa donde se encontraba una chica pelirroja como de mi edad con una copa que parecía de vino, vestida como si de una prostituta se tratase. Bueno no tan así pero su vestido blanco ajustado que llegaba hasta sus muslos me decía que era del tipo de muchacha que solo busca dos cosas una aventura y dinero. Justamente el tipo de chicas que más detesto.

—Sasuke te presento, ella es Karin Tsubaki, es la hija de un amigo de tu padre.— Puedo darme una idea bastante clara de lo que intenta hacer mi madre. De lejos veo a mi hermano que me mira como diciéndome: Aguanta un poco que iré a sacarte de ahí con alguna excusa barata

—Los dejare a solas para que se conozcan. —Exclamaba mi madre mientras se alejaba dejándome a solas con esta zorra.

—Eres muy lindo, dime... ¿tienes novia? —Me decía la pelirroja.

Esta chica era de las rápidas, tan solo me vio diez segundos máximos y ya pregunta sobre si estoy disponible o no. Antes de responderle que no me volviese a dirigir la palabra llega Itachi al rescate.

—Te molesta si te lo robo un momento. — Le decía mi hermano a la pelirroja mientras me apartaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

—Gracias. — Dije en un suspiro.

—Menos mal que llegue a tiempo sino hubieras armado un escándalo. —Me Decía tranquilamente.

—¿Escándalo?. — Solté en tono elevado.

—Cálmate y baja la voz quieres Sasuke. — Me decía bajando la voz.

De pronto vi como mi madre tomaba un micrófono y comenzaba a hablar

—Para empezar les agradezco a todos por estar aquí. Se lo mucho que la mayoría de los presentes tenemos la agenda bastante ocupada pero queríamos anunciar que nuestro hijo menor Sasuke Uchiha, futuro presidente de "Sharingan Corp" se comprometera con Karin Uzumaki, futura presidenta de Cosméticos remolino. —Anunciaba mi madre felizmente.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que yo estaba quieto tratando de asimilar la noticia.

—Vayamos afuera a tomar un poco de aire. — Me decía Itachi que rápidamente me llevo al jardín de la casa.

Tenía la mirada un tanto pérdida en la luna, mi hermano que permanecía en silencio, me tomo de los hombros mientras me sentaba en un banco.

—¿Por qué paso esto ahora?. — Solté en un suspiro.

—Escúchame hablare con ellos. —Decía poniéndome una mano en mi hombro izquierdo

—¡¿De que serviría eso? ¡Si no te escucharon cuando tú te oponías! ¡¿Que te hace pensar que conmigo será diferente?! ¡Solo mírate, te obligaron a casarte contra tu voluntad!. Eres igual a ellos, esperan a que sede. —Dije elevando mi voz mientras con mi mano derecha apartaba la suya de manera brusca.

—No es así y lo sabes bien, el que yo este casado con Kohana fue total decisión mía.

De pronto mi madre se nos unió.

—¿Sasuke, que sucede?¿qué haces aquí afuera?. — tratando de comprender a lo que yo no respondí.

—¿Mikoto que está pasando?. — pregunto mi padre que al parecer había seguido a mamá hasta el jardín.

—Todo está bien padre, Sasuke y yo estamos tomando un poco de aire eso es todo. — Mi padre miro a mi hermano, supongo que le creyó. Acaso... ¿Itachi estaba de su lado también?

—¡No, nada está bien. Estoy cansado, cansado de que decidan por mi!¡No voy a comprometerme con esa chica y no voy dirigir la empresa!.—Exclame en tono muy elevado que hizo que mi padre se sorprendiera ante mi reacción.

—¡¿Y qué harás Sasuke?!¡Piensas vivir mantenido de nosotros! — Mi padre también elevo su voz mientras yo negaba con la cabeza

—Eres mi hijo, un Uchiha, yo y tu hermano al igual que tu madre esperamos que estes al frente del negocio de la familia, es lo que te corresponde hacer y lo sabes bien desde hace mucho tiempo, así que déjate de hacer escenas. Tienes todo un futuro brillante por delante. Esto lo que siempre quisiste. Ahora entremos, olvidare lo que dijiste hace un momento. — Me decía mientras sujetaba mi brazo izquierdo con brusquedad e intentaba arrastrarme hacia adentro de la casa. Tanto mi madre como Itachi no se involucraban solo eran espectadores.

—¡No, esto no es lo que siempre quise para mi, es lo que tú quieres para mí! Lo que yo quiero es... —grite al tiempo que me solté de agarre.

—¡Porque molestarme en decírtelo si no te interesa!. —Fue lo último que dije mientras pasaba a su lado y entre a la casa esquivando a la gente. Solo quería encerrarme en mi habitación.

.

.

.

Estaba en mi cuarto, me había desecho del saco y la molesta corbata pero me dio pereza quítame la camisa así que solo desabroche los primeros dos botones de la misma. Sentado con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama tocaba la guitarra, unas par de canciones de Muse, una de mis tantas bandas favoritas ya había tocado en un intento de relajar mi mente solo un instante.

Unos golpes en la puerta sonaron.

—¿Sasuke, podemos hablar?. —Exclamaba Itachi en voz baja.

—¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar solo! . — Le grite.

—Esta bien, solo vine a devolverte lo que habías hecho por mí. —Hizo una pausa —¿Lo recuerdas? hace unos años estaba en tu lugar. —Me decía tratando de sumergirme en el pasado. ¿cómo olvidarlo? mi hermano estaba muy mal, al igual que yo, no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida.

—...Sasuke, tú estabas, solo tú, apoyándome, escuchándome, se como debes sentirte. Entenderé si no quieres hablar, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, que puedes contar conmigo siempre y mas allá de las cosas que dijiste yo te quiero... siento mucho dolor viéndote así. —exclamaba del lado de afuera de la habitación.

Me levante y abrí la puerta, él solo me miraba.

—ya cállate, cállate y entra de una vez. — dije mirando hacia un costado tratando de soltar lagrimas.

Después de unos minutos, me disculpe con él por haberle dicho que era igual que mis padres. Luego examino mi habitación, entro a mi mundo. Varias hojas con Tablaturas de mis canciones favoritas en el suelo, ropa esparcida por todos lados, discos incluso paquetes de comida chatarra vacios.

—Debes ordenar este lugar. — Exclamaba mientras reía y caminaba hasta el escritorio notando mi planilla del curso que había completado antes de bajar a la fiesta.

—¿Estudiaras para ser fotógrafo?— Me preguntó.

—Si, pero ahora creo que no podre hacerlo. —Dije agachando la cabeza.

—Nuestros padres no tienen siempre la razón sasuke, ellos me decían que debía Asumir la vicepresidencia de la empresa porque me creían un bueno para nada que soñaba en ser algo que les avergonzaba. Me obligaron a alejarme de aquel sueño porque les daba una mala imagen a la familia pero sabes... yo he estudiado y trabajo de repostero a sus espaldas, ese es el motivo por el cual estoy viviendo lejos de la cuidad y no vengo a visitarte. Realmente no te aconsejo tener dos trabajos.

—¿Trabajas de repostero?. —Pregunte un tanto sorprendido.

—Si, Cuando nuestra madre me decía que le enviara a casa los pasteles que comía en la oficina durante sus visitas en realidad ella disfruta de los pasteles que yo mismo preparo.

—Porque no me lo habías dicho antes?—exclame reclamándole.

—Lamento si no te lo conté antes, había momentos en donde quería decírtelo. Pero quería mantenerlo en secreto, ya sabes cómo son ellos con sus sermones y la verdad ya tuve suficiente. Quiero vivir tranquilo eso ya lo sabes. Además el estar ausente aquí hizo que yo me enterara de que estabas en contra de los deseos de nuestros padres. Entonces dime ¿qué harás ahora?— decía tomándome de los hombros con ambas manos, levante mi cabeza y lo vi sonriéndome.

—Yo... no lo se. —Mentía.

Después de escuchar las palabras de mi hermano sabía que debía hacer.

—Mientras estés aquí ellos seguirán metiéndose en tu vida, no quiero que arruinen el sueño y la meta que tienes. Prepara lo más necesario que tengas, a partir de hoy vivirás en mi casa hermano. — Exclamaba mientras me sonreía.

.

.

.

Así fue, viví en la casa de Itachi y Kohana, creí que mi presencia se les volvería una molestia , pero no fue así, estaban felices de tenerme ahí. Con el correr de los días mi hermano se tomaba la molestia de ir a casa de nuestros padres para recoger lo que quedaba de mis pertenecías con la excusa de que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar el compromiso y la presidencia de "Sharingan Corp", una mentira que creyeron durante un año. Mi rutina cambio considerablemente cuando abandone aquella casa, el colegio me quedaba más lejos por lo tanto tenía que levantarme a las seis de la mañana. Asistía al colegio por la mañana, trabajaba de repositor de un supermercado por las tardes de lunes a viernes y los fines de semana iba al curso de Fotógrafo profesional. Era un ritmo de vida bastante agotador pero valía la pena. No me sentía cómodo estar viviendo en la casa y que me mantuvieran así que salí a buscar trabajo y lo conseguí, se sentía bien recibir la paga al final de cada mes, el tener dinero en mis manos, gastarlo en lo que quisiera, darme gustos y sobre todo aportar en mi nuevo hogar.

.

.

.

Para cuando termine la secundaria, mis padres estaban en la ceremonia de fin de año orgullosos porque fui el que sobresalió en todo el colegio, incluso yo me sorprendí , con todo un año agitado y el problema familiar no había afectado en lo mas mínimo mi rendimiento escolar.

Luego de recibir el titulo, la medalla. Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, Itachi, Kohana y mis padres nos reunimos en el patio del colegio y fue ahí donde les dije que no volvería a casa. Si ellos no aceptaban dejarme vivir mi vida estaría dispuesto a darles la espalda y no dirigirles la palabra. La respuesta de mi padre como un "haz lo que quieras." Mi madre me suplicaba que regresara a la casa entre lágrimas. Realmente me dolió despedirme, por un instante me hizo reconsiderar volver a la casa pero recordaba que era su idea el querer comprometerme ya que quería fusionar su empresa de ropa con la de cosméticos.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron, según me contaba Itachi nuestros padres esperaban que regresara suplicando poder volver a casa y olvidar todo el asunto de no querer comprometerme y hacerme cargo de la empresa.

Renuncie a mi trabajo como repositor porque no me pagaban en fecha y yo realmente necesitaba el dinero, el curso de fotógrafo profesional no iba a pagarse solo. Tuve la suerte de que uno de mis profesores del curso me haya recomendado en una empresa dedicada a realizar eventos. Ellos necesitaban un fotógrafo y yo necesitaba un empleo. Así fue mi nuevo trabajo actual era tomar fotografías durante los eventos, me fascinaba, incluso me pagaban más, el único inconveniente era que ellos me llamarían cuando haya trabajo mientras tanto no hacía nada, al principio me molestaba mucho pero si lo pensaba mejor con la cantidad que me pagaban podía pagar unos tres meses del curso. Tome esto como una especie de señal que me decía...

"Es momento de darme unas merecidas vacaciones que tanto merezco."

.

.

.

Un día le comente a mi hermano que después de pensarlo varios días había decidido vivir solo, era tiempo de que me soltara. Estaba infinitamente agradecido por haberme aguantado más de un año en su casa. Kohana le decía a Itachi que yo quería irme a vivir solo porque escondía a alguna noviecita, ella sabía que era mentira, en todo el tiempo que viví con ellos no les presente a ningún amigo/a o conocido/a, no tenía una novia ni un amigo, nunca los tuve como nunca me intereso en tenerlos.

Por las mañanas me recorría media ciudad en busca de algún departamento o casa que estuviera en alquiler pero no lograba encontrar nada.

Una mañana mientras desayunaba leía el periódico y lo vi, un anuncio pequeño que ofrecía una habitación, continúe leyendo los detalles decían que el dueño de un departamento ponía una de las habitaciones que tenía en alquiler ya que como vivía solo tenía espacio de sobra suficiente para que viviese alguien más, lo ultimo resaltaba era que realmente necesitaba el dinero. Veo la cifra, no era alta ni baja, está dentro de mi presupuesto, me pareció bastante tentadora sobretodo su ubicación, me quedaría a una hora de la universidad a la que asistiría en unos meses más adelante. Tome mi celular y llame al número que figuraba +5411675454..

—Hola, ¿Quien habla? —Me decia la voz de un chico.

—Hola, soy Sasuke , quería preguntarte si aun tienes esa habitación en alquiler. —Exclame un tanto nervioso.

—¡Si!, ¡si quieres puedes pasarte , ven a verla!. — soltó gritando el chico que casi me deja sordo.

Dicho eso, arreglamos vernos al día siguiente por la tarde.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos de la hora acordada y el dueño del departamento no había llegado he llamado más de tres veces pero no tuve respuesta. Comencé a pensar que se trataba de una broma. ¿Como un chico es dueño de un departamento?.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando veo llegar un chico rubio vestido con una camisa blanca, corbata y pantalón negro. En sus manos llevaba un saco que probablemente se quito en el camino.

—¿Eres Sasuke?. — Me pregunta el rubio mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—Si. —Respondí cortante. Detesto la impuntualidad.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki , siento mucho el retraso, es que perdí el autobús y tuve que esperar el siguiente. —Se disculpo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la llave del edificio.

Una vez adentro del departamento me di cuenta que el anuncio no mentía, el lugar era enorme como para que viviese una sola persona. Había una gran sala, se notaba que el rubio no tenía suficientes muebles para llenarlo. Un comedor pequeño, una cocina, un baño y las dos habitaciones. Realmente deje pasar el hecho que el lugar sea un completo desorden, varias botellas pequeñas de cerveza vacías tiradas alrededor del sofá, trozos de pizza a medio comer, ropa esparcida sucia por todo el comedor entre otras.

—Siento mucho el desorden, anoche vinieron unos amigos y me levante para ir a trabajar, realmente no hice tiempo de limpiar. — Me decía

Mientras yo inspeccionaba todo, un celular comenzo a sonar, me voltee un momento y vi como Naruto se desesperaba buscándolo aquel celular entre tanto desorden. Cuando por fin lo encontró atendió.

—Hola, Hola , Lo siento mucho, no pude llamarte en mi descanso porque olvide el celular. —Decía Naruto un tanto apenado.

—Si, estoy en el departamento con Sasuke. Te llamare mas tarde. Lo prometo. Te amo. —Exclamo más calmado y corto la llamada.

Empiezo a sospechar que este chico aun es un hijito de mama. No alcance a escuchar toda la conversación pero quien sea que fuera la persona que llamo sabia que vendría a ver el departamento. ¿Acaso se trata de su madre?.

Estaba dentro de la habitación vacía que sería la que yo ocuparía. Naruto se acerco a mí.

—Lo siento, era mi novia. Ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando no las llamas. — Me dijo sonriendo.

—No , la verdad no lo sé, no tengo novia. — Dije mientras colocaba mis manos en mis bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿No tienes?. — Exclamo sorprendido.

A lo que yo respondí de forma negativa con mi cabeza. Luego me llevo hasta el comedor comenzó a hacerme un par de preguntas para conocerme mejor y después de una hora de conversación con él, finalmente arreglamos por medio de un contrato que me alquilaba la habitación.

El chico rubio menciono que el departamento fue un regalo de sus padres en recompensa por terminar la secundaria. Estaba de novio con una chica desde los diecisiete y quería llegar a casarse con ella, por ese motivo decidió alquilar la habitación.

Con tan solo diecinueve años Naruto ya planeaba casarse incluso vivir en una casa con su novia.

—No eres lo que aparentas. — solté.

_ Tu tampoco tampoco eres lo que aparentas. _ Me respondió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Como sabes cómo soy si solo me has escuchado hablar unos minutos?. — Pregunte un tanto curioso.

—Me di cuenta, eres de esos tipos que juzgan sin conocer. No soy tonto, note como me juzgabas apenas me viste, el ser impuntual, desordenado... — Exclamo divertido.

—Es verdad, no lo negare, juzgo a las personas pero lo hago porque no me tomo la molestia de conocer a la gente. —Confesé con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Bueno, gracias a mí ya no serás así, te lo puedo asegurar. —Soltó el rubio que ahora estiraba su mano para que yo la estrechara.

—Ya veremos. — Dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

.

.

.

Itachi me ayudo con la mudanza y sin que yo se lo haya pedido Naruto también. Al parecer tras cruzar un par de palabras mi hermano y el rubio comenzaron a llevarse bastante bien.

.

.

.

Comencé la universidad, estoy estudiando abogacía, el motivo que me llevo estudiar esta carrera fue el hecho de que en un futuro no quería ser estafado por nadie y hacer valer mis derechos. Supongo que fue motivo suficiente. También porque Itachi me había propuesto que en algún futuro llegara a convertirme en su abogado.

Con el correr de los días, la convivencia se torno un tanto turbulenta se podría decir. Fui conociendo el estilo de vida de mi compañero. Conoci a su novia Hinata Hyuga, una chica amable y gentil de cabello largo y negro azulado y ojos perlados. Trabajaba como jefa de chef en un importante restaurante.

Por otra parte Naruto tenía la costumbre de que cada viernes por la noche hacer un ritual donde sus amigos venían al departamento y se quedaban hasta tarde bebiendo, comiendo, escuchando música fuerte, platicando cosas sobre la vida e incluso jugaban a video juegos. Eso me molestaba bastante hasta que un día me incluyó en el grupo.

"**SOCIAL DISTORTION – STORY OF MY LIFE ( HISTORIA DE MI VIDA).**"

.

_La preparatoria que parecía como una mancha,_

_Yo no tenía mucho interés en los deportes_

_o las elecciones escolares._

_Y en la clase, soñaba todo el día,_

_Acerca del fin de semana de Rock,_

_Y la chica en la parte delantera de la habitación,_

_Tan cerca pero tan lejos sabes que nunca pareció notar_

_De que esta escuela un tonto muchacho debía de aplastar _

_No era solo una ficción._

Coro:

_La vida pasa muy rápido, solo quiero hacer lo que tú piensas que es correcto._

_Cierra los ojos y entonces es pasado;_

_(es la) HISTORIA DE MI VIDA._

_Y regrese a mi antiguo barrio,_

_Los rostros han cambiado, _

_no hay nadie a quien hablar._

_Y el I Pool Hall me encantaba de niño_

_Ahora es un Seven Eleven._

_Fui al centro a buscar trabajo, _

_No tenía formación ni experiencia para hablar de mi._

_Mire a los agujeros en los jeans y di la vuelta y regrese._

Coro:

_La vida pasa muy rápido, solo quiero hacer lo que tú piensas que es correcto._

_Cierra los ojos y entonces es pasado;_

_(es la) HISTORIA DE MI VIDA._

_Los buenos tiempos vienen y van los buenos tiempos,_

_Ojala que los tiempos duraran mas._

_Pienso en los buenos tiempos que tuvimos y porque tenia que terminar._

_Así que me siento en el borde de mi cama, _

_Y rasgueo mi guitarra y canto fuera de la ley _

_Una canción de amor._

_Combate Wornderin lo que estás haciendo ahora_

_Y cuando estas entrando otra vez._

Coro (x3):

_La vida pasa muy rápido, solo quiero hacer lo que tú piensas que es correcto._

_Cierra los ojos y entonces es pasado._

_._

Sus amigos eran amantes de la música como yo. Suigetsu, un chico con una personalidad similar a la de Naruto, delgado de cabello blanco y ojos violetas tocaba el bajo. Sasori, era de los que no me caían bien, tiene esa apariencia de chico bueno pero me da la sensación que es todo lo contrario. Su cabello es de un color rojo igual que sus ojos. Era cantante. Según Suigetsu me comento que se sentía celoso porque no podía tocar ningún instrumento así que decidió tomar clases de canto, otra cosa que lo motivo fue porque decía que el ser cantante en una banda atrae a las mujeres. Todos no pasábamos de los veinte años con excepción de Jugo que era dos años mayor que nosotros incluso más grande de apariencia con su cabello naranja y sus ojos negros. Tocaba la batería desde los diez años. Todos vestíamos con un jean y cada uno tenía una remera diferente de bandas a excepción de Naruto que solo usaba una blanca sin estampado.

Después de varios rituales de viernes por la noche, los amigos de Naruto me incluyeron como guitarrista en la banda, a la que llamamos "Black Distortion."

Ensayábamos de vez en cuando los fines de semana por la noche. Ya que yo y suigetsu estudiábamos los fines de semana. A veces Naruto estaba presente otras veces se quedaba en la casa de su novia.

.

.

.

Dos años pasaron volando, aun me encontraba trabajando como fotógrafo en la agencia de eventos. Seguía en la universidad, los viernes por la noche siempre los rituales estaban presentes, de vez en cuando los fines de semana ensayaba con la banda.

"Black Distortion." solo se dedicaba a hacer cover de canciones. A veces corríamos con la suerte de conseguir algún pub o bar donde tocábamos por las noches. No nos pagaban lo suficiente así que comenzamos a disminuir los ensayos al igual que nuestras presentaciones.

Naruto por su parte, seguía igual que siempre excepto que lo echaron de su trabajo de vendedor de trajes y ahora... bueno se dedica a lo mismo solo que está trabajando para otra marca más cara.

.

.

.

Eran las 19:45 en la Universidad siglo 21, me encontraba mirando hacia la ventana mientras nuestro profesor Kakashi Hatake dictaba las clases, que por cierto eran sumamente aburridas. Su apariencia de típico maestro adulto sabelotodo, camisa blanca, corbata negra y pantalón que hacia juego. Con un cabello que se podría decir que es canoso y no teme ocultarlo, ojos color negro tiene es una mirada filosa y fría.

El timbre sonó avisándonos de que la clase llego a su fin y que saliéramos al receso.

—Sasuke, te noto algo distraído, ¿Algo te preocupa que no prestaste atención a la clase de hoy? — Pregunta mi profesor mientras se acerca a mí.

—Algo así. — dije tratando de restarle importancia.

—Tu cara dice lo contrario. Veras justamente quería decirte que si te molestaría si te recomendara a un amigo que trabaja para una revista importante. Creo que se llama "Magazine". Y están buscando a un fotógrafo.— Exclamo sonriente.

Magazine, conocía esa revista, mi madre vivía comprándose cada número, en el diferentes tipos de chicas posaban mostrando diferentes colecciones de ropa que estaban de moda en cada temporada. Detestaba ese tipo de revistas, solo eran fotografías vacías de chicas usadas para vender productos y no solo eso, vendían una imagen falsa, hasta donde yo sabía la tecnología ha avanzado demasiado donde la mínima imperfección es corregida para que las lectoras creyeran que la belleza y la apariencia lo es todo. Pura mierda. Ese tipo de chicas falsas, creídas, presumidas, tontas que seguramente no saben qué hacer de productivo en sus vidas, se dedican a algo tan inútil como mostrar su belleza.

Pero si surge la oportunidad de trabajar para esa revista tendré que tomarla aunque me moleste, tener que tomar fotografías como las que usualmente se toman para cada artículo. Lamentablemente he trabajado más de dos años en la agencia de eventos y realmente no progreso en el rubro. Es muy difícil meterse en el rubro si no existe algún conocido que te recomiende en este caso mi profesor me tiro esa oportunidad y obviamente iba a tomarla.

—Por supuesto no me molesta, justamente me encuentro buscando un nuevo trabajo pero quiero seguir manteniéndome en el rubro de fotógrafo. — Exclame mientras me levantaba tomando mis cosas del pupitre.

—Entonces le hablare de ti, tráeme la próxima clase tu curriculum. —Me decía mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del aula.

A lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Caminaba por las calles cuando me detuve en la parada de autobús, hacia mi izquierda se encontraba un puesto de diarios y revistas. La revista "Magazine" estaba ahí. Una chica de cabello corto de un color inusualmente raro…_** rosa**_ que posaba en la tapa sonriendo, estaba sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas entre sus manos y vistiendo un vestido de novia. Otra cosa que llamo mi atención eran sus ojos verdes jade. Nunca había visto una chica con este aspecto. Era algo sumamente extraño. Por los títulos que se veían en la tapa parecía una especie de edición especial que mostraba diferentes vestidos de novia. Como sabía que si llegaba a conseguir el trabajo tendría que comprar esta revista para saber cómo se manejan usualmente a la hora de tomar fotografías y de qué manera armaban los artículos.

Finalmente compre la revista, la coloque en dentro de mi morral, volví a hacer la fila del autobús y mientras esperaba me coloque mis audífonos.

.

**AUDIOSLAVE – BE YOURSELF (SE TU MISMO)**

_Alguien queda en caos_

_Durmiendo completamente solo,_

_Pero alguien mata el dolor._

_Girando en el silencio_

_Ella finalmente se aleja lentamente._

_Alguien se emociona en el jardín de una capilla_

_Y atrapa un ramo._

_Otro yace en una tumba bajo una docena de rosas blancas._

_Ser tú mismo es todo lo que puedes hacer._

_Ser tu mismo es todo lo que puedes hacer._

_Alguien trata de esconderse de si mismo, dentro de el mismo._

_Se desmorona…_

_Alguien jura que el es fiel al amor hasta el final._

_Otro huye._

_Separado o unido_

_Vacio o loco._

_Coro:_

_Aun cuando hayas pagado suficiente, _

_Hayas sido burlado hayas sobrevivido._

_Cada uno de los recuerdos buenos o malos rostros de amor._

_No pierdas ningún sueño de esta noche._

_Estoy seguro que todo terminara de la mejor manera, _

_aun cuando te toque perder._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: <strong>

**Repostero:**es la persona que se dedica a decorar y preparar dulces de repostería. También se lo puede llamar actualmente pastelero y se encarga de todo lo que tiene que ver con bollería, bizcochería, galletería, chocolatería, confitería, etc.… Este es el trabajo que realiza Itachi a escondidas de sus padres.

**Repositor****: **son empleados encargados a reponen los productos que faltan en las góndolas de comercios o supermercados. Este fue el primer trabajo de sasuke .

**Pupitre****: **es la mesa de cajón que utilizan los alumnos y estudiantes durante su estancia en el colegio y sobre la cual realizan los estudios y trabajos encargados por el maestro o profesor.

**Muse ****:** es una banda inglesa de rock alternativo. Una de las tantas bandas favoritas de Sasuke Uchiha.

**Tablaturas****: **Se utiliza para definir formas de escritura musical especiales para ciertos instrumentos y que , a diferencia de la notación musical corriente, presentan únicamente las posiciones y colocaciones en el instrumento para la interpretación de una pieza, y no las alturas ni las duraciones de los tonos.

**Black Distortion****: **significa Distorsión negra y es el nombre de la banda. Más adelante se revelara porque le ponen ese nombre.

_**La canción que suena una vez que sasuke es incluido en el famoso ritual de viernes por la noche en casa de Naruto se llama "Story of my life" de la banda Social distortion.**_

**Social distortion****: **Es una banda de Punk Rock. También una de las bandas favoritas de Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Si tienen más dudas pregúntenme con gusto les responderé.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo…**_

_**Verán de qué manera Sakura entra en la vida de Sasuke.**_

_**Conocerán el estilo de vida de la peli rosa.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Caramelo de limón**_

_**LadyCandyAmterasu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
